1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic sheet, an electrophoretic device, a method for manufacturing an electrophoretic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, it is known that fine particles move (migrate) in a liquid by a coulomb power if an electric field is applied to a dispersal system in which fine particles are dispersed into a liquid. This phenomenon is called an electrophoresis. Recently, an electrophoretic device using this electrophoresis attracts attention as a new display that can display desired information (an image).
The electrophoretic device includes features such as a display memory and a wide viewing angle in a state without an applied voltage, and an ability of high-contrast display at low power consumption.
Since the electrophoretic device is a nonemissive device, it is less harmful to eyes than an emissive display device such as a cathode-ray tube display.
As such an electrophoretic device, a microcapsule-type device is known in which a plurality of microcapsules encapsulating electrophoretic particles and a liquid phase dispersion medium, and a binder fixing each substrate and microcapsules are disposed between a pair of substrates that have electrodes.
JP-A-2002-202534 discloses a method for manufacturing such electrophoretic device, in which a microcapsule dispersion liquid containing a plurality of microcapsules, a binder, and a dispersion medium is supplied onto one substrate, followed by removing the dispersion liquid so that microcapsules are disposed, and then the other substrate is bonded to the one substrate.
In JP-A-2002-202534, an emulsion adhesive is used as the binder. However, the adhesive makes it difficult to re-arrange the microcapsules once the microcapsules are disposed and arranged on the one substrate since the adhesive becomes hardened at normal temperature. As a result, a problem arises in that a region where microcapsules overlap and a region including no microcapsules exist in the resulting electrophoretic device. The problem may cause a display unevenness in electrophoretic devices.